This invention relates to treating hemorrhoids to eliminate pain and discomfort associated with hemorrhoids. More specifically, it relates to a device for the relief of anal pain arising from hemorrhoids (piles) or other anal problems by using negative pressure for the body to detract hemorrhoids back into the anus.
A number of devices have been provided in the art for relief of anal protrusions, namely hemorrhoids, but most of them are not suitable for contingent use by the sufferer himself, or only alleviate the symptoms and do not really treat the condition. For example, available on the market today is a U-shaped cushioned seat that is used by hemorrhoid suffers in order to suspend the area where the hemorrhoid is located in air while providing a cushion for the rest of the body. This cushion is only a short time comfort and soon becomes uncomfortable itself.
Another main treatment of hemorrhoid today is the use of creams to shrink hemorrhoid. Often a cream and/or medicated patch is placed on the hemorrhoid in attempt to shrink the hemorrhoid and provide some comfort to the sufferer. The creams and patches are often not easy to apply alone and are usually greasy and have an unpleasant smell making them hard to use in public.
Another device used to treat hemorrhoids available today is described in European patent EP-A-0672400 which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes a cooling cylindrical device for removal of pain and therapeutic treatment of hemorrhoids and anal fissures comprising a hollow insert, finger or bulb shaped for insertion into the anus with at least one inlet and/or outlet openings at its upper base, one or two tubes connected to these openings, and at least one container for cold liquid circulation starting from a container through an inlet tube into the cylindrical insert, the liquid being driven back through the outlet opening and through the second tube to the container, under the influence of a pump connected to the container or back to another container under the influence of gravity. This device is not only complicated to use but the use of the device itself makes the user even more uncomfortable.
Still another device available is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,151. This patent describes a hemorrhoid bandage or cold pack, for positioning within a human anal canal, formed of a hollow, thin wall, roughly cylindrically shaped body having an inner end and an outer end. The body is transversely divided into two parts by a central panel extending longitudinally from the outer end towards the inner end, but having an open area adjacent the inner end. A tube, which is coaxial with the body, extends from the inner to the outer end and opens exteriorly of the body at each end. A fluid inlet continuously supplies fluid into one body part through the outer end, which fluid flows through the panel opens area at the inner end, and then out of the other body part through a fluid drain opening communicating therewith.
The two interior parts may be further subdivided by transverse ribs extending between the panel and the body exterior wall to form longitudinally extending channels for controlling the direction of the fluid flow through the body. By using a relatively cool fluid, such as cool water, the bandage may be used to provide a controlled temperature, for extended periods of time, within the rectal area in connection with treatment of hemorrhoids. This, as with the previous patent device mentioned above, is uncomfortable itself.
Still another device available is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,182. This patent describes yet still another anal insertion device. The method of treating hemorrhoids which comprises inserting into the rectum of a subject afflicted therewith a substantially cylindrical shaped insert, comprising a water swellable polymer having a water content of at least 35% by weight, the insert having previously been subjected to a temperature below 0.degree. C. for a sufficient amount of time to freeze the free water therein, and maintaining the insert with at least a portion thereof outside the sphincter muscle. As with the previous devices, this is uncomfortable to the user.
Still another anal insertion device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,970. Here a cryogenic proctologic insert for treating hemorrhoids by lowering the surface temperature of the affected portion of the rectal canal is described. The insert is formed of a tubular plastic portion filled with a congealable fluid. Extended heat transfer surfaces are provided in the interior of the insert to promote heat transfer to and from the fluid.
Yet still another device to treat hemorrhoids is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,194 and relates to an applicator used to apply a frozen solid such as ice to a wound or injury to treat the wound or injury. A first container has an open top of a predetermined size, a tapered side wall and a bottom having a central opening there through, and a second container has a shape conforming at least in part to that of the first container, an open top and a closed bottom. The two containers are fitted together by placing the bottom of the first container into the top of the second container. The device can then be filled with liquid and frozen until needed. When in use as an applicator, the second container is removed and the first container serves as a handle for applying the frozen solid. Again, inserting this device into the anal canal is often uncomfortable to the user.
Other devices are known of greater or lesser complication and practicality but do not really treat the problem but simply provide relief for pain and discomfort associated with hemorrhoids. There still remains the need, however, for a simple and inexpensive means of treating hemorrhoids that can be used in public to eliminate the discomfort associated with outwardly extending hemorrhoids by eliminating them without inserting anything into the anal canal of the user. As will become apparent from the following description, the present invention is a novel approach to treating hemorrhoids instead just easing the symptoms.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings associated with the devices and ointments available on the market today as well as providing additional benefits.
All of the references cited in the specification are incorporated herein by reference.